Slipping Away
by Halatheal
Summary: Bella is in a Coma. Edward is right there with her the whole time. Will she make it? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the air conditioner in the hospital blew at her soft brown hair. It flew around her face in little twirls. She was the most beautiful person in the world. I would never want to lose her. But I may not be able to see her conscious ever again. Bella. My sweet Bella. In a coma. And its all that damns werewolves fault.

I warned Jacob not to let her ride those bikes again. But Bella had ran away while I was on a hunting trip. Alice couldn't warn me in time because she visiting Germany for the latest fashion show.

I saw Bella flinch. "Carlisle?!" Could she possibly be awake now?

"I'm sorry Edward, it was just the immune system reacting to the morphine." Carlisle looked down at the charts. "Edward, you do realize she may not make it much longer, right?"

I sighed. "Yes.." I looked back to my sweet Bella. Did she feel anything beneath the coma? Did she feel pain? Was this my fault? I shouldn't have left her unguarded. I should have known she would go see Jacob while I was away.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How long will she be... With us?"

"No more than an hour I'm afraid." If I could cry right then and there, I would. But I am not capable of that. I wish I was. I wish I could show some sadness. I wish I was human. I wish I wasn't that monster.

I almost wish I never met Bella so I wouldn't have to endure this. But the last year has filled my life with such happiness. My life that means nothing to me anymore. Only that Bella would be the only thing that mattered and that I can't go on like this.

Alice then came into the room. "Edward, she'll be awake in a few hours. If I were you, I would go hunt. When shes awake she won't like to see you hungry."

What? Could she possibly awake soon? I nodded and headed out the door. My sweet Bella would soon be awake. I would take care of her. I won't let her near Jacob ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

"You didn't mean what you said did you Alice?" I looked up at Carlisle.

"No. It would just hurt him more if he was here when it happened. I don't want to see him like that." I looked to floor. Edward will hate me forever, but I will always love him like a sister should. No matter what he says or does.

Carlisle sighed monitoring Bella's stability. "Carlisle? Do you really think there is a heaven?" I knew what he would say but I needed to know that my almost human sister would be in a better place than this.

"Yes Alice, I do think there is a heaven. And a God. Bella probably won't trip as much up there either."

I smiled at this. Bella always tripping and falling. Bella could even find ways to trip over a flat surface. I looked over at Bella, she was breathing deeply. I could see why Edward would choose her out of all of them. She was truly the purest girl you could ever find without being an angel. But she could be an angel.

I decided I should have a go at another vision and see any possibilities.

_The monitor showed a long straight line. Bella was dead. Edward. Edward would die of heartbreak. Carlisle went down to tell the others. They would also be heartbroken. But Edward always would be hurt the most. Hurt is and understatement for what he would feel. He would feel a deep betrayal from Bella because she went with Jacob and rode the bikes that one night. He would feel it was his fault for not staying here with her. He would then feel a sudden rage that would drive him off somewhere and never come back._

_My brother Edward. Would die. Not just of heartbreak. But of being killed by the Volturi. I rushed downstairs to tell the others about the horrible news._

At that time I couldn't take anymore of it. I quickly drew myself out of the state and looked back at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Edwards going to the Volturi. I don't know what he's going to do. I didn't get that far in the vision. Please help him!" Carlisle looked at my in confusion and then in understanding. Right then the monitor went dead. A straight line across the screen. All to familiar for me.

Well this is what I was preparing for, I guess. Carlisle looked at me and then bowed his head head. He walked out to tell the others. I walked over to Bella. She was nothing more than a corpse now. Her actual self was up there. In a better place.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It had been a few hours so I was rushing home. Hopefully to see Bella conscious. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I listened to the voices in my head from my family.

_Shes really gone. We will never hear her voice again. Edward is going to be heartbroken._

What? Bella can't be gone! Alice told me she would be awake soon. I ran to the house as fast vampire speed could take me.

"Where is she?!" I asked looking at every face, I quickly ran upstairs without an answer. I saw Bella's cold, dead, and pale face. It reminded me of my family except she had no life in her. I would never see her blush again.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. " Alice walked in.

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" She knew I would eventually find out. Reading every ones mind and all. I was mad at her, no. I was infuriated with her.

I wanted to kill her.

For lying to me. She deserved it.

Emmett and Jasper came into the room.

I looked at Jasper. "Did you know about this?" If he did he deserved to die to.

He looked at Alice, and then at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes I did Edward."

What he was thinking was completely different though. He was just trying to save Alice. I could see it on his face that he didn't want me to hurt her. It was obvious that he didn't like what she had done. She had betrayed us.

I looked at Alice again. I could see sadness on her face, I knew she was sorry. But that didn't excuse the fact that she lied to me. I wanted to be there when it was over. I wanted to watch Bella's last breath.

I felt hatred towards Alice now. The rage inside of me was growing. Until... I snapped.

I lunged myself at Alice. She needed to die. Her expression told me she saw this coming. But she still stood there. As if wanting to die herself. Just waiting for me to hit.

I felt myself being jerked back by Emmett and Jasper. I realized it wasn't worth killing Alice. She was my sister. I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They were sad to. I closed my eyes. And went to my room.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. I should't hurt my family for what I was going through. It is really my fault, and Jacob's. I wouldn't mind killing him.

In fact, he would die. Tonight....


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I snuck into the Jacob's bedroom. I would be able to take his life easier at night.

I looked through the window and could see him sleeping. The lift and fall of his chest. He was peaceful this way. If only he could stay that when he was awake and not cause everyone trouble. He used to be Bella's best friend. And for that I was jelaous. Why did I have to leave her anyway? I mean I know I didn't want to be a monster around her, but. Other than that. Why?

No. I shook my head from the thoughts. I need to get on with this. He needs to die. Now.

I quickely jumped through open window onto the floor with barely any noise. Jacob did not stir. He would be asleep for the whole thing. I could give Bella that much. At least he wouldn't be miserable the whole time I was killing him.

"You will die tonight Jacob Black." Jacob then stirred. Damn It.

"What? Edward? Is that you?" Jacob was groggy from a deep sleep. At least he would still be out of it enough to not know what was going on.

"Yes, I just wanted to say. Why did you let Bella ride those bikes with you? You know how clumsy she was!" Jacob opened his eys more widely.

"Why did you use the word "Was"? Is Bella okay? What happened?" Hm...Trying to cover up his mistake I guess. But I listened to his thoughts more closely then.

He had no clue that Bella was hurt. He had no Idea she died. I listened more intently.

_Bella? Shes hurt? What happened? What bikes? I guess he means the bikes we used to ride but we haven't rode those since she got mad at me a few months ago. There must be some mista- Oh....He must mean when she was hanging out with her human friends. When she was waiting for me to be done with some werewolf crap. She told me she would be hanging out with them. I wonder if they had anything to do with this?_

It....Wasn't Jacob? It was Mike? Angela? Jessica? They did this to her? But why?

"Jacob.... Is it true? That you know nothing about what happened to Bella?" This couldn't be happening.

"No, I swear on my life I would never hurt her." He sounded sincere. Jacob, was not the enemy. It is the humans, who are our enemy. Sweet Bella. Tortured by her own kind.

I nodded and went out through the window to go home and tell the family this news.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"It wasn't Jacobs Fault." Is all I said to them. I told them I needed some time alone to think things through. I had things planned out already though. I would go to the Volturi. Once again, I had planned out to go there and have them kill me. At least when ever they were finished with me I won't be able to think anymore, I won't even know I ever existed.

I won't care that Bella's dead. I won't care that I hurt my family. I just won't, be there I guess. I won't even be sad, or angry. It will be perfect.

I had plans to got tonight. I would tell my family I would be visiting Tanya's family for a little bit. They would believe me. Alice might not though. I'm just gonna have to fool her for a little though.

Okay, now I plan to really visit Tanya and her family (Not really). Hopfully that can fool Alice for a few hours.

I was now on my way to Volturi, I would arrive there in a few minutes. I would soon be gone from the existents of the earth. No one could understand what I felt right now. No one could love Bella as much as me. No one would ever love her as much as me.

I was wearing long sleeves and jeans to cover my skin, I was also wearing a hood so no one could see the sparkle when I was in sunlight. I saw a young couple, like me and Bella. You could see in their faces that they loved each other. Very much.

I looked away so I wouldn't stand there looking like an idiot. Thats when Alice called....


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GIANT IDIOT!?!?!!" My brother is about to try and kill himself, for the second time this year. I'm gonna kill him. If I get the chance.

"Well I....um....." Can't even even be honest with me.

"You better tell me what you are planning Edward or I am putting Rosalie on the phone." That should scare him enough or if not I will threaten to have Mike talk to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I am about to have tea with the Volturi." That little.....ugh....

"Quit being sarcastic with my! Or I'm going to put Mike on the phone!" That should do it.

"What?? Hes over there right now?" Ugh....

"No, but I can always call him."

"Okay I will tell you the truth, its not like its a surprise to you or anything though. I'm about to go make arrangements...with the Volturi." Now he tells the truth.

"ESME!!!"

"Shut up Alice!!! Do they even know?!?!" I could lie about this and he could come home, nah. It would just kill him faster.

I sighed "No, I kept it a secret. Its the least I can do for you since you weren't there when it happened." I closed my eyes. I wish everything was back to normal, I wish Edward was here. I wish Bella was still alive. I wish I could go shopping with Bella and have her nag at me. I just want everything to be normal.

I sniffed "Edward.....Go do what you gotta do..." I can't believe I was saying this.

"Thanks Alice. I....I love you like a sister. Take care of everyone for me."

"I will Edward, I will. Don't do anything to catastrophic." I whispered into the phone.

If I could cry right then and there, I would. I really would. I was going to miss Edward so much. I would give up shopping if it meant I could have both Edward and Bella back right now.

"I would give shopping up for you Edward."

"That means a lot to me Alice. I gotta go. I guess I won't see you, for forever."

"For forever." I whispered back.

"Edward I love you like a brother."

The phone the clicked. I sat down in a chair. I didn't want to feel the way I felt. I didn't want to live either. But I wanted stay here and be with the rest of my family. All of a sudden I felt somthing wet come out of my eye. I wiped at it. Right there on my sleeve was wet spot from a tear that was in impossible to my nature....


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

As I hung up the phone I looked down at my watch. I should be leaving to talk with them soon. I didn't want to wait to talk to them to late. I needed to go there now.

I decided run at vampire speed. That was my "brilliant" plan of getting caught like a rabbit and then dying.

"Well, hello Edward. Nice to see you today!" I heard Jane say in my ear as we were running.

We were now at the heart of the Volturi. Where all the wacky vampire crap happened. We went through all the tunnels we went through last time. Except last time Bella was with me, right beside me.

This reminded me of a prolonged Romeo and Juliet. The Juliet dies, the Romeo has to wait a while before he can die. He has to endear all the pain. He has to feel his heart ache, he has to be the one to cry.

We reached our destination quickly. We arrived in a blood red room. It would look painted red from a humans percpective. But no. This was blood. Real blood. I soon realized after hearing everyones thoughts, that this was the room the killed humans that committed crimes. And I had committed one of the biggest crimes here.

Aro and his two brothers of who's names I keep forgetting came in. "Edward, you know we can't excuse you for this." It wasn't a question. He knew I had a reason for this. He knew I wouldn't do it again unless I had a reason.

"Well lets get this over with." Aro said in a sad tone of voice...


	8. Chapter 8

Esme's point of view

You do realize when you love someone so much that you can't bear it. You have to feel some kind of connection to them. With Edward, it was his music. His music that I would never hear again. I would never see his face, never hear him speak again. A mother's love was not limited hugs and kisses. It wasn't limited to "I love you" or "I will miss you". No a mothers love was limited to dying for her child. But I couldn't die even if I tried. The rest of my family wouldn't bear to lose anymore loved ones.

When Alice had broken the news to us about Edward, and how she had cried. It left us all dumbfounded. How we could not see it coming. That Edward would kill himself this time. For it was a fact and not petty idea that his true love was dead. His first true love. Dead. Poor Bella, and poor Edward. Dead. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I awoke on a warm soft bed. To hear the humming of an angel. I opened my eyes to reveal a room very much like Bella's old one. I looked over at where her rocking chair should be. Sitting in the chair, was an angel. My dear Bella. Alive.

"I told you Heaven was real Edward." Was all she said.


	10. Chapter 10

(For those of you who hated the ending of this story I wrote an optional ending, its still under construction but this will have to do for a few days.)

One day the lord took pity on Bella and Edward and let them fall out of the sky. Edward knocked on the door of the Cullen home and they all hugged and Candy then fell out of sky and Mike fell and a tree fell on him. (So basically he's dead).

(I am not sorry that I killed Edward, I just hated the fact that He didn't Believe he could go to heaven. That darned Vampire.)


End file.
